


Valentine's Day At The Hub

by dragonwrangler



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't see any reason to do anything special on Valentine's Day, but he's certainly not going to say no to Ianto when Ianto does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day At The Hub

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Valentine's Day contest at Torchwood 3 on y!gallery.

****“Oh God, it’s that time of the year again, isn’t it,” Owen said.

Jack stepped out of his office at the sound of his team entering the Hub to observe how well this year’s Valentine’s Day gift was going to go over. Ianto’s reaction had been an amused look and an “Only you, Jack” before going off to feed Myfanwy; Jack couldn’t wait to see what Gwen’s reaction would be.

As Jack stepped down the stairs, he saw Gwen glance up from her newspaper and then stop when she caught sight of the small gift-wrapped package sitting in the center of Owen’s desk.

Toshiko laughed as Owen carefully picked the package up and held it out at arms length, as if afraid the thing would bite him. “Oh, you love the attention, you can‘t fool us,” Toshiko said as she picked up a similarly wrapped box off her own desk, a delighted smile on her face.

“Yeah, well, considering who this is from...” Owen dropped into his chair and began ripping the wrapping off.

Finally reaching her own desk, Gwen set her morning coffee and newspaper down to pick up her gift. “Who is it from?” she asked as she turned the package over, searching for a name.

Jack smiled at the puzzled look on Gwen’s face when she failed to find one.

“It’s from Jack,” Toshiko said as she opened hers.

“Uh, it might not be, Tosh,” Owen said, holding up a red coffee mug. “Looks more like something Ianto would buy.”

Jack casually wandered over to the work area and said. “No, it’s from me,” Jack grinned as he leaned against an unused desk and nodded toward the mug in Owen’s hand. “You need to turn it over.”

Owen gave Jack a curious look, then turned the mug around. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Jack. “Okay, I stand corrected, this is definitely from you,” Owen said.

Toshiko giggled as she read her mug. Gwen opened her gift, took the mug out, and read aloud what was printed on the side.

“You, Me, Handcuffs, and Whipped Cream. Any Questions?” She blinked then exclaimed, “Jack!”

Jack gave her an innocent shrug. “What?” he said as Owen leaned towards Gwen to say, “Last year, he gave us all vibrators.”

“What!” Gwen gave Owen a look of wide-eyed astonishment.

“Oh, you can’t fool us, you had fun with that one, Owen,” Tosh said, grinning as she pointed a finger at Owen.

“Didn’t say I didn’t, I just don’t think a vibrator is an appropriate gift to get from your boss on Valentine‘s Day.”

“Since when am I ever appropriate?”

“Yeah, well there is that, but you always get us the exact same thing. I mean, really, can‘t you be more creative than that?”

“I just don’t want anyone to feel slighted.”

“What, I’m not special?” Owen asked.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Jack said, chuckling a little.

Owen shook his head as he fought back a smile of embarrassment. “No, that‘s fine. Forget I even said that”

Gwen hid a smile of her own as she set her coffee mug onto a corner of her desk. Jack wasn’t surprised when she tried to change the subject by asking, “What did you get Ianto, Jack?”

Jack pushed away from the desk and walked back towards his office as he said over his shoulder, “Same thing I got everyone else.” He smirked at the sound of Gwen following him. He knew that answer would draw her in.

“Jack, you must have gotten Ianto something special?”

Ianto suddenly appeared around the corner and raised his new mug as he walked by, almost as if they had planned for this. “Nope,” Ianto said, “see, same thing as everyone else.”

Jack laughed and continued walking to his office, Gwen trailing along after him.

“You really didn’t get Ianto anything special for Valentine’s Day?” Gwen asked as he sat in the chair at his desk.

“No, why would I?” Jack said, swinging the chair back and forth.

“Because you like him,” she said.

“I like everyone.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Valentine’s Day is just a marketing ploy to sell sappy cards, boxes of chocolate and overpriced roses. Why do something blatantly romantic just because everyone else is doing it?”

Jack knew that would wind Gwen up, and was not disappointed when Gwen waved her arms and said, “Because it’s a chance to show Ianto how much you care for him!”

“I do that every day.” Leaning forward, Jack grinned and pointed a finger at Gwen. “And you and Rhys celebrated Valentine’s a little early didn’t you?”

“Jack.” The sudden blush spreading across her cheeks spoiled her protest.

Jack chuckled as he laced his fingers together and braced his elbows on his desk. “Why is me getting something special for Ianto on Valentine’s Day so important to you?” he asked.

“I just…” She paused and stuck her hands in her jeans, kicking a foot on the floor a moment before admitting, “I just think you should take a chance and do something that makes you happy for once, instead of worrying about how happy all the rest of us are.”

Smiling, touched by her concerned, Jack said, “Don’t worry, I’m fine, and very happy right now.” He let the smile turn into a leer. “Very, very, happy.”

Gwen rolled her eyes at him, and Jack laughed.

* * *

Looking into Jack‘s office, Ianto was amused by the sight of Gwen throwing her arms up in exasperation as she turned to march out of the office. “He’s all yours,” Gwen muttered as she walked by.

“Yes he is,” Ianto told her, and grinned as she headed back to her desk.

Stepping into Jack’s office Ianto dropped a few files on the desk. “Present to yourself?” he asked.

Jack chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. “What, messing with Gwen’s head? Yeah.” Jack’s gaze drifted away. “Should I have gotten you something else?”

Ianto was surprised at the tone of quiet uncertainty he could hear in Jack’s voice. “No, why would you? Though I was a bit surprised that you didn’t.”

Jack shrugged and stared at his desk. “Well, you did say I should keep my fetishes to myself.” He fiddled with the one of the folders Ianto had put in front of him, and then seemed to pull himself back together. Leaning back, confident smirk firmly in place, Jack said, “Though it’s not like it was a secret that I wanted to jump into bed with you.”

“You’d jump into bed with anything that’s breathing, Jack,” Ianto pointed out.

“You know me so well,” Jack said, laughing a little.

“Yes, very well. And now that we’ve cleared that up, the coffee mug really was all you got me, correct?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Ianto walked over to the door of Jack’s office and paused to say over his shoulder, “Reservations are at eight.” Jack gave him a surprised look. Ianto gave Jack a smirk of his own.

“Wear a tie.”

* * *

  
It was eight o’clock when the main entrance to the Hub rolled open. Smiling in relief as Ianto stepped into the Hub-- Jack was beginning to think something had happened to Ianto since Ianto was never late-- Jack then frowned at the sight of the takeout bag and champagne bottle Ianto was carrying.

“I thought we were going out?” he said as Ianto set the items down on a desk and stepped over to stand in front of Jack.

“No,” Ianto said, “I said reservations were at eight, you didn’t ask me where the reservations were.”

“This is true.” Jack waited for Ianto to give him a hint as to what was going on, but when that didn’t happen, Jack asked, “So, we’re spending Valentine’s Day here because…”

“Because you’re the one with the office fetish.”

Jack blinked and felt a delighted grin spreading across his face. “So, your Valentine’s Day gift to me is to make my fantasy come true?” he asked.

“Not quite.” Ianto reached out and undid Jack’s tie then pulled it off.

“Office sex is your fantasy. This,” Ianto held the tie up, “is mine.”

Jack was surprised by the excited beat of his heart as he realized what Ianto wanted from him. “In front or behind?” he asked.

Ianto seemed to consider the question. “Behind.” Jack dutifully moved his hands behind his back so Ianto could tie them together, but was surprised when Ianto rolled his eyes instead.

“I believe there’s a little prepping that needs to be done first, sir.” Ianto drawled out the word “sir” and Jack suddenly found his dress pants a little tighter than he remembered them being. Jack glanced down and saw that Ianto would have no trouble seeing what effect that “sir” had on him.

There was a satisfied smirk on Ianto’s face as he set the tie on the desk.

“Okay.” Jack struggled to keep his thoughts from jumping ahead. “Where do you want me to start?”

“That depends; are you going to behave, sir?”

“Not if you keep saying that word, Ianto.”

“Jacket first.” Jack quickly removed the jacket, but when he went to toss it aside, Ianto grabbed the jacket and gave him a disapproving look.

Hanging the jacket neatly on a hook, Ianto said, “I think you should let me do the rest.” Jack found it difficult to stand still as Ianto slowly unbuttoned his shirt; Jack just wanted to rip the shirt off and move on to the next step.

Jack reached up, but stopped when Ianto said, “Best keep your hands to yourself, sir.”

“Ianto.”

When he had Ianto’s attention, Jack said, “Okay, you need to wait until we get the clothes off before saying that again.”

“I’m afraid I can‘t do that. Sir.”

Jack stared. Ianto didn’t move; he just smirked at Jack with his fingers stopped on the last button above Jack’s belt. Jack could feel the back of Ianto’s knuckles pressing against his abdomen with each breath he took. They stared at each other in silence, and then Jack gave in.

“Could you at least hurry things up?”

“You‘re the boss.” Ianto yanking the shirt free and quickly stripped the shirt off Jack. Carefully folding it and placing it on the desk, he then picked up the tie and grabbed Jack’s belt to pull him in for a kiss.

Jack put his hands behind his back and let Ianto tie them together as they kissed. The cold air against his back contrasted nicely with Ianto’s warmth, though Ianto’s silk tie was an unexpected spot of cool slickness down the center of his chest. Jack wondered briefly if Ianto had any plans for that tie too.

Once Jack’s hands were tied, Ianto turned his attention to Jack’s belt. Without breaking the kiss, Ianto unhooked the belt and pulled it free. Moving on to the zipper, Ianto pulled away long enough to say, “Shoes.” For a split second, Jack had no idea what he was talking about, then realized his shoes needed to come off before the pants could. Jack quickly kicked the shoes off.

There was some awkward maneuvering to get the rest of Jack’s clothing off without breaking the kiss, but they somehow managed it. Jack groaned as Ianto’s fingers ran down his bare skin-- chest, ribs, hips, back.

He loved the feel of Ianto’s hands exploring his body, but before he could enjoy the sensations Ianto touch was producing, Ianto stepped back, leaving Jack alone and shivering in the cold air.

Jack’s gaze quickly roamed over Ianto, but when he looked up at Ianto’s face, Jack was unable to pull his gaze away from Ianto‘s. He was aware of Ianto slowly removing his tie, then jacket, then shirt, belt and everything below the waist; but Jack could only see Ianto’s face, Ianto’s eyes holding him in place as he stripped for Jack.

When he was done and standing calm and naked before Jack, Jack smiled.

“My Ianto.”

There was an amused quirk of an eyebrow then Ianto pulled him close again, lips hot and hungry. Jack struggled against his restraint, desperate to touch Ianto, but then Ianto was pulling his head back and biting the taunt skin of his throat and his other hand was gripping Jack’s ass as he rubbed his body against Jack’s, and Jack forgot all about getting free and was soon gasping with need and desire.

“What do you want, sir?” Ianto asked in a low voice.

Jack groaned and twisted his head, teeth scrapping against Ianto‘s shoulder. “I want…” _I want to fuck you, I want to screw you till neither of us can see straight, I want whatever the hell you want._

“I want you to make love to me.”

_Oops._

_Damn Valentine’s Day cards._

* * *

  
Jack’s panting breath was hot against Ianto‘s neck as he tried to figure out how he was supposed to respond to that line. He had expected something crude and inappropriate like _I want to fuck you till you can’t see straight,_ not something as silly as _I want you to make love to me._

He pulled back a bit to look at Jack. There was an odd mix of defiance and embarrassment on Jack’s face. “You went looking for a Valentine’s Day card for me, didn't you?” Ianto watched Jack struggle to come up with a good response to that accusation.

Jack scowled. “I refuse to answer that,” he finally said.

“Hopeless romantic.”

“Know-it-all.”

Fighting down a smile, Ianto said, “Just so there‘s no confusion, this means I top?”

“Yes and now would be a good time for you to start.”

“No, I’m not done prepping you yet.”

“Ianto.”

“Sir.”

There was a strained chuckle from Jack as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back. “Your fantasy is to make me suffer, isn‘t it.”

“No,” Ianto said, “my fantasy is finding out where all your magic buttons are without you distracting me.”

Jack’s gaze snapped back to Ianto. “Find out where all my magic buttons are?”

“That’s the plan.”

“I like your fantasy.”

“I thought you might.”

Ianto turned Jack around and wrapped his arms around him, lightly running his fingers over Jack’s stomach, noting which spots caused Jack‘s breathing to hitch. Closing his eyes, he moved his hands up to Jack’s chest, the touch of his palms brushing over hard nipples producing a full body twitch in Jack. Ianto smiled and focused on those spots, until Jack’s tied hands started fondling his balls.

“Jack!”

Jack looked over his shoulder, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “What? You put them there.”

Ianto couldn’t argue with that.

Glancing down, Ianto waited for Jack’s hands to relax, amused by the view of Jack’s tied hands only a few centimeters from his cock, before returning to the same position. This time Jack kept his hands open, resting his fingers lightly around Ianto’s cock. Ianto rocked his hips and groaned at the friction the contact produced.

Ianto returned his attention to Jack’s chest before drifting back down. Jack growled his annoyance when Ianto diverted to Jack’s hips instead of going straight to Jack’s cock. Ianto smirked, gripping Jack’s waist as he slowly thrust up into Jack’s hands.

“Fuck,” Jack whispered, his body rocking back against Ianto.

Backing up slightly so they were braced against a desk, Ianto continued to thrust against Jack as he reached blindly for his suit jacket. Snagging the jacket, he dug out the lube as he pulled Jack’s head back, running his tongue along the inner curve of Jack’s ears then in. Jack shuddered, a loud guttural moan slipping out as Ianto moved his explorations down Jack’s neck.

Jack turned, catching Ianto’s lips in a wet, demanding kiss, pressing Ianto into the desk. Ianto slipped his free hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Jack’s cock. Jack growled in approval, and shifted his head; Ianto could feel Jack’s teeth against his throat, then shoulder then collarbone. Ianto arched back over the desk as Jack moved lower, tongue swirling around a nipple before before sucking lightly on the sensitive nub.

Ianto could only manage a gasp of approval.

Ianto struggled to stay focused enough to stroke Jack and flip the lid off the lube. Before he could get the lid off, there was a sudden, ear popping screech from the top of the Hub. Ianto dropped the lube, his heart hammering in his chest from more than just lust as Jack jerked away from him.

Jack twisted around, swore, then yelled, “MYFANWY!”

For a moment, there was no sound from Myfanwy, and then Ianto heard what sounded like a chortle from the pterodactyl.

“I think she’s laughing at us,” Ianto gasped out as he grabbed the lube.

“No, I think we’re turning her on.”

“That could be a problem.”

“Oh, she knows better than to come down now,” Jack growled as he stared up at the top of the Hub.

Ianto made a mental note to knock Myfanwy out the next time he planned something like this.

* * *

  
“She better, because I’m not sharing,” Ianto said.

Jack turned around, amused, as Ianto straightened. A knowing smirk suddenly appeared on Ianto’s lips as he met Jack’s gaze. He reached down, wrapping a lube-covered hand around his cock and slowly began to stroke himself off as Jack stared at him.

Ianto’s eyes drifted close, his head falling back and his lips parting with a groan. Jack took a step forward, muffling the groan with a kiss. He could feel Ianto’s free hand curling around his neck to pull him closer, and then Ianto was moving behind him, the hand now between his shoulder blades pushing him face down against the desk. Jack held his breath as Ianto ran his hand down his spine, then groaned with pleasure as Ianto slowly pressed into him.

Jack’s groan of pleasure quickly turned to one of frustration when Ianto was flush against him and suddenly stopped moving.

“Ianto!”

“Sir.” Jack wasn’t sure how Ianto could sound that calm with a voice that thick with lust. Jack felt a tug as Ianto yanked the tie loose. Jack’s fingers tingled as blood rushed into them, but before the pain could distract him, Ianto was sliding out, and sliding back in, and the blood was rushing somewhere else as stars sparked across Jack’s vision when Ianto found the right spot; and then Ianto wrapped his hands around Jack’s cock.

Jack would have been surprised at how fast that made him come, if he had been able to think rationally at that point, though there was a bit of animalistic satisfaction that Ianto almost immediately followed him.

Jack sagged against the surface of the desk almost laughing at how good that felt, and at the feel of Ianto‘s breath against his back as he muttered “fuck” in a dazed but happy sounding voice. Ianto was heavy but Jack was quite content to act as a mattress, until Ianto shivered. Trembling with the effort, Jack carefully pushed off the desk and turned around, slipping his arms around Ianto. He rested his head on top of Ianto’s and closed his eyes and smiled.

They were quiet for a while, their bodies slowly relaxing as their breathing evened out, then Ianto said, “That was nice.”

“Nice?” Jack pulled back to look at Ianto. “Just nice? That‘s all you have to say?”

The corners of Ianto‘s eyes crinkled with amusement. “Well, if I said mind-blowing now, you’d have nothing left to shoot for.”

Jack chuckled. “True.” Pressing a kiss against Ianto‘s forehead, Jack murmured, “Why don’t we moved the rest of the festivities to my bed?”

“You don’t want Gwen to know how very, very, happy you are?”

“I think she‘ll be able to figure it out,” Jack said, smiling as he gently pushing Ianto away so he could stand up.

“Hm.”

Jack stretched, laughing when his stomach growled. “Actually, I think some dinner before we head down would be a good idea.”

“You just had dinner,” Ianto said as Jack walked over to the bag of takeout. “That bag has dessert in it.”

Jack opened the bag and found a can of whipped cream and a pair of handcuffs inside. He closed the bag, and looked at Ianto.

Ianto shrugged and picked up two red mugs. Popping the champagne open, Ianto poured some into the mugs and handed one to Jack.

Holding his mug so that the writing was facing Jack, Ianto said, “I just do what you tell me to, sir.”

Jack grinned.

* * *

  
When she got in the next day Gwen knew better than to ask why there was whipped cream on the floor, or why there was champagne in her mug, or why a pair of handcuffs were attached to a leg of her desk. She was just glad that Jack and Ianto had found some time to be happy.

She just prayed to God that it wasn’t the top of her desk they were happy on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Torchwood is the property of the BBC. No profit is being made from this fanfic.


End file.
